Underwear Embarrassment
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: The most Embarrassing thing to ever happen to Hermione Granger as told by the lady herself.


**Hi people! Almost Christmas YAY. This is a fic which has sprung up from the Chicken Soup for the witch/wizard's Soul challenge on HPFC forum by XxrandomxX. It Hermione's POV of a very embarrassing situation which occured to her during one of her years at Hogwarts. Hope you all enjoy x x x**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP!_

**Underwear Embarrassment**

It wasn't very often that the mail got mixed up in the mornings but I had heard of it happening before it actually happened to me and for it to occur in the morning in front of the entire school was the icing on the proverbial cake.

"Mail's here," Ron said loudly. I looked up; I was expecting a rather large package from my mother. I'd asked her for a few more personal items from home, a couple of my brassieres had gotten a little tight and worn so I'd asked her to get me a couple more. An owl headed straight for me and I grinned internally.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked in a confused manner as package was dropped in front of me, spilling a pitcher of milk and scattering the toast rack.

"None of your business," I replied as I opened the package and peeked inside. What I saw however was something which clearly wasn't mine.

"This isn't right," I murmured, opening the package fully and removing its contents. My face burned bright red as I removed from the package which wasn't mine a pair of black, silk boxer shorts.

"Are those what I think they are?" Harry asked a piece of toast suspended half way between the table and his mouth. I nodded as the colour red deepened in my cheeks. Just as I was about to say something else I heard a distinct yell come from the Slytherin table. When I looked over I spotted something I wish I hadn't. Draco Malfoy the bane of life itself, looking unbelievably horrified, holding up and looking at one of my bras.

"Oh sweet Merlin," I screamed. Malfoy looked over at me and spotted the pair of boxer shorts in my hand. His complexion paled and he stood up abruptly and swore loudly. I too got up, grabbed the package and stalked over to him all the while my face glowing in embarrassment. We both stormed out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Thankfully no one was there, only a few ghosts who merely floated past us and into the nearby walls.

"Give me that," Malfoy said menacingly as he inclined his head towards the shorts and the unwrapped package.

"Give me mine!" I said my tone threatening yet laced with an edge of hysteria. My eyes kept flitting to the white, slightly lacy bra he held in his hand and my mortification deepened. I gritted my teeth and my grip tightened on the silk shorts, I felt like throwing them at him.

"Don't test me Granger, give me my things _now_," his voice was stony and his glare was dark and foreboding. I could see that this particular situation wasn't moving anywhere in a hurry. I had to think of something before anyone came out of the Hall. Even though Draco Malfoy was holding one of my bras in his hand I had to think rationally.

"How about we give each other our things at the same time?" I said as I continued to glare at Malfoy. He seemed to think for a moment and his glare hardened.

"Fine," he snarled. Slowly he held up my parcel and I held up his. He set my lacy bra on top of my package and I did the same with his shorts. We swapped them and I hurriedly snatched my bra and clutched it to my chest.

"This better not happen again," I growled as I marched to the marble staircase.

"Trust me Granger I don't want to find myself fondling your bras ever again," he called up after me. A chorus of laughter floated up the stairs and rang unpleasantly in my ears and I stopped in horrified shock. People had started coming out from breakfast and had heard Malfoy's shouted remark. I started to run, a new beacon of red embarrassment colouring my face. I was never going to live this down; I would be permanently embarrassed for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW xxx**


End file.
